Family Travels
by fuafua
Summary: The workers of MyMusic go on a long relaxing holiday, and spend some quality time together. I'll possibly end up writing about most of the ships, so don't you worry!
1. Planes Wait For No Man!

'Indie how did you were you even able to pay for this?' Idol gasped at the beautiful ocean view in front of her.

'I didn't, remember? We all chipped in.' Indie was quickly cut off by Scene screaming and jumping on to his back.

'INDIE SAAAAAVE ME! THERE WAS A SPIDER IN MY ROOM!' Scene screeched.

'INTERN 2!' Indie shouted. 'GET THE SPIDER OUT OF SCENE'S ROOM AND GET HER OFF ME.'

Intern 2 began to climb the stairs and sighed. The holiday had only just begun.

/

Indie had proposed the idea to go on holiday, to a luxurious beach, a few weeks before as everyone had been working so hard. At first, everyone was rather sceptic as last time Indie offered a holiday, Metal and Idol split the office in two, Techno and Dubstep broke up and Indie came back with a psycho girlfriend. But this time it was, as Scene put it "a family holiday" and everyone slowly began to agree.

'We could go to parties on the beach!' Techno high-fived Dubstep.

'It would be good to let Tina have some time alone with Rayna and the baby.' Metal smiled.

'I could go to a spa!' Idol cheered. 'And see cute boys in swim suits!'

'I guess I could go shell collecting?' Intern 2 pondered.

'I'll join you on that Intern 2! Plus, checking out the species of fish would be exciting!' Hip-Hop patted Intern 2 on the back.

'See Indie? We are all up for it!' Scene clapped in excitement.

'Ok, but you all have to pitch in; we're not the richest of companies.'

And before you knew it, the workers of MyMusic were heading straight to the Maldives.

**AN: (I actually took the time to decide on a place where they would go. The Maldives looks so sexy, uh; I want to go there now.)**

/

Intern 2 had been given the role to plan the flight for Indie and get everyone to the airport in time, and to Indie's surprise he did it fairly well. Everyone arrived on time accept Techno and Dubstep who were 30 minutes late.

'We were so excited and we didn't get much sleep!' Techno grinned.

'How much sleep do you two get normally?' Idol raised her eyebrow.

'About 3 hours.'

'And last night?'

'About…How much sleep would you say Dubstep?'

Dubstep shrugged. '[1 hour? Maybe 45 minutes.]'

'Yeah, maybe 45 minutes.' Techno nodded.

'You best some sleep on the plane young lady.' Idol glared.

'You'll get 20 hours to sleep.' Intern 2 quickly butted in.

'20 hours on a plane?' Techno gasped. 'Dubstep, what are we gonna do?!'

Dubstep stared at Intern 2 and shook his head. '[I don't know Techno, but I'm not ready for all that sitting down.]' Techno nodded.

'Well, Intern 2 how long till?' Scene smiled. Intern 2 pulled out a clip board full of information on the flights and accommodation.

'About 15 minutes. We should check in first and then get on the plane. Let's go people, planes wait for no man!'

**AN: (I actually haven't been on a flight in like 3 years, so I can't remember the processes of the airport.)**

/

'Oh boy! I'm so excited Indie!' Scene smiled.

'Why am I sitting next to you again?' Indie sighed.

'Because that's how the seating plan is.' Intern 2 sat down on the other side of Indie.

'Don't be like that Indie!' Scene cried.

'Don't worry Scene. I'll talk to you.' Intern 2 smiled.

'Oh God, no.' Indie groaned.

Not far from them were Techno and Dubstep. '[Hey, Techno, look. Hip-Hop gave me this Japanese comic book and said I could read it over the flight. Then Metal made a remark about how you would like it.]'

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN THIS FLIGHT IS OVER.' Techno sat up and glared at the laughing Metal.

'[Hey, it's about zombies!]'

'Sweet.' Techno turned around and began to read with Dubstep.

Metal and Hip-Hop were across the way from Techno and Dubstep. 'Hey, what was that book thing you gave to Dubstep?'

'Huh? Oh, High School of the Dead? It's a really good manga.'

**AN: (Shout out to HSotD. It's a brill anime too.)**

'What is it about?'

'Zombies invading a school and these high school students have to protect themselves.'

'Cool, much gore?'

'Loads.'

Metal nodded. 'Sign me up.'

Hip-Hop smiled. 'It's a bit, you know…'

'And that's ok with T and D?'

'I didn't have anything else to give them! The rest is my own personal manga.'

'Whatever. I want them two to finish that book.' Metal stared at the back of the seats and rested his head on the palm of his hand leaning on the arm rest.

/

Indie had to put up with Scene and Intern 2 laughing and talking about stuff that bored him to death and he quickly fell asleep.

Mid-flight, Indie was awakened by Techno's voice shouting.

'DUBSTEP, DON'T LOOK.' She kneeled on her seat and showed the page to Hip-Hop. 'WHY ARE THERE NAKED WOMEN BATHING IN THIS BOOK?'

Metal burst into laughter and Hip-Hop smiled. 'I did tell Dubstep, it was a bit rude!'

Techno it Dubstep on the head with the manga. 'You didn't think to tell me?!'

Dubstep grinned. '[You never asked!]'

She hit him again, and sat back down. 'I'll cover your eyes.'

Dubstep rolled his eyes.

The rest of the people on the flight grumbled to themselves.

/

The rest of the flight was long but calming. Scene looked around to the other workers, most of them had fallen asleep or were listening to music. Scene could see the night sky from Techno and Dubstep's window, as they fell asleep before they could close it. The stars twinkled brightly and the clouds floated across the sky. She could even see they city lights underneath the big clouds and she smiled. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she closed her eyes, and she wished for the holiday to be one of the best ones she's ever had.

The last holiday she had was a very long time ago, back when her parents were alive. That was a fun few weeks. But they went quickly. She hoped for a perfect holiday with her colleagues.

/

Scene was woken by Intern 2 patting her on the shoulder.

'Wake up sleepy head! Only a few more minutes left.' Intern 2 smiled.

'Huh? Oh right! The holiday!' Scene smiled and looked around.

Everyone was looking out of the window; a beautiful island with the bluest sea you could imagine and the brightest tree's out there.

'We'll be landing soon everyone, please buckle up!' The flight attendant giggled over the tannoy.

'Indie this is gonna be fun!' Scene became restless all of a sudden and wouldn't sit still.

The landing was smooth and everyone got off and felt the cool breeze float past them. It was beautiful.

'Everyone, this way!' Intern 2 shouted.

'Hey, do you think we'll make new friends Dubstep?' Techno pulled her luggage behind her and began to follow Intern 2.

Dubstep thought for a moment. '[Let's make that a goal for this holiday.]'

Intern 2 slowed down to Techno and Dubstep's pace.

'I never thought of that.'

'Of what?' Techno asked.

'Friends. Making new ones. I might even find the person I want to be with here.'

Techno and Dubstep quickly fell to the floor laughing.

'Hey! That's not nice!' Intern 2 frowned.

'Sorry, but seriously?' Techno wiped a tear from her eye. 'I'm kidding Intern 2, you never know. I'm sure someone will find you.'

Dubstep elbowed Techno. Techno turned to Dubstep and laughed. 'Dubstep, calm yourself. I'm not coming on to him. I've already got someone, right?' She winked at him.

Dubstep smiled but quickly turned a red colour when Scene loudly proclaimed 'Awww!'

'Anyway, Intern 2, where are we going from here?' Idol barged in front of Indie to get to Intern 2.

'We get a taxi to the place then just relax I guess.'

Idol smiled. 'Ah, a step closer to relaxation.'

/

Intern 2 quickly got everyone into 2 taxis and they set off. The roads were small and there were trees everywhere.

'Hey look the sea!' Idol cried. Metal, Indie and Hip-Hop all looked over at the window and could see the light blue sea glisten. 'This is gonna be the best holiday ever!' Metal shouted.

Techno and Dubstep ended up discussing the pretty colours of the flowers that they could see along the road and Intern 2 happily would tell them facts about them.

'Hey Intern 2, why do you know so much about the flowers?' Scene asked.

'Hip-Hop told me. He knows loads.' Intern 2 smiled.

'Hey! Guys look! There it is!' Techno pointed to a large white house appearing in the horizon.

The taxis pulled up to the house and dropped everyone outside.

'It's huge!' Scene shouted. 'It has a pool too!'

'No way!' Idol marvelled.

'Come on, I've got the key!' Intern 2 pulled out a small key and gave it to Indie. 'Thanks Indie.'

'You guys deserved it.' Indie actually smiled slightly from looking at everyone's happy faces.

The house was beautiful inside; it was cool and bright with lovely furniture everywhere.

'Choose your rooms carefully!' Intern 2 told everyone as they dropped their luggage on the landing. Techno and Dubstep were the first to choose there room, 'We live together, so no biggie!'

Then Intern 2 and Hip-Hop, 'We can watch anime and sci-fi movies all night!' Hip-Hop pulled out loads of DVDs and Intern 2 smiled.

'Wouldn't watch them with any other person.'

Then Scene and Idol, 'Scene isn't sharing with Indie.' Idol pushed Scene into her new room.

'Hey! No fair! Techno and Dubstep are in one room!' Scene moaned.

'That's different Scene.'

Then Metal and Indie, 'I don't mind sharing with Indie.' Metal groaned. 'As long as I can get my sleep, Tina can wake me up in the middle of the night for food and I get no sleep.'

Indie shrugged, 'As long as you don't snore, I'm ok.'

/

As Indie unpacked in his room, Idol came in and looked over his balcony.

'Indie how did you were you even able to pay for this?' Idol gasped at the beautiful ocean view in front of her.

'I didn't, remember? We all chipped in.' Indie was quickly cut off by Scene screaming and jumping on to his back.

'INDIE SAAAAAVE ME! THERE WAS A SPIDER IN MY ROOM!' Scene screeched.

'INTERN 2!' Indie shouted. 'GET THE SPIDER OUT OF SCENE'S ROOM AND GET HER OFF ME.'

Intern 2 began to climb the stairs and sighed, he had only started bringing up the holiday had only just begun.

**((GAH! I'm on my summer hols, so like expect me to update this more. While I was writing this, the 'G' key broke -uhh-. I ended up writing this to the Finding Nemo soundtrack. 'Nemo Egg' listen to it. Great song.  
Heck, I'm doing most of the ships in this fic, I kinda ship 'em all. Ciao kiddos!))**


	2. Unpacking

Intern 2 waked into Scene's room with a slipper and carefully scanned the room for the spider.

'Scene?! Where is this spider?' Intern 2 called out.

'Huh? It's gone?' Scene stuck her head around the door. 'It was here I promise!'

'Well, it's gone now but if it does come back just call us, yeah?' Intern 2 patted her back and left, leaving Scene to slowly make her way back into her room, keeping a close eye out for the spider.

Idol came in and closed the door. 'Which bed do you want? The one near the door or the window?'

Scene shrugged, 'I don't mind.'

'Well, neither do I, but I'll take the window one. I want to wake up to the view of cute boys on the beach.' Idol laughed. 'You don't mind waking up to the door right?'

Scene shook her head. 'Easier for me to come out if there is a fire.'

'But there isn't gonna be a-' Idol began but was quickly stopped by Scene.

Scene narrowed her eyes. 'I've noticed when people say that, there usually is a fire.'

Idol smiled nervously and began to unpack. 'Hey Scene, did you bring some nice clothes for the beach and stuff?'

Scene laughed, 'Sure did!' She pulled out various black items of clothing and smiled at Idol, who was holding herself from screaming.

'Scene, you know, you are gonna be pretty hot in that.' Idol sighed. 'I can borrow you some stuff, if you want.'

Scene shook her head. 'No need Idol, I don't want to trouble you!'

/

Techno pulled open the double doors that opened to their room's balcony and looked out onto the fairly big garden.

'Hey Dubstep! We could have a huge rave down there!'

Dubstep walked in with Techno's and his own luggage and threw it on to the bed.

'[Wait, why is there only one bed?]' Dubstep pointed to the large double bed.

Techno quickly spun around and stared at Dubstep. 'Oh, I did not see that.'

Dubstep raised his eyebrow. '[What do you mean? Didn't you choose the room? You chose the room for the bed right?]'

'I chose it for the view.' Techno pointed to the buildings in the distance. 'It will be great at night.'

Dubstep sighed. '[I'll sleep on the floor.]'

Techno shook her head. 'We can sleep in one bed! We can top and tail!'

Dubstep laughed. '[Like a sleepover?]'

'Like a sleepover!' Techno high-fived Dubstep. 'But don't kick me.'

Dubstep nodded. '[Gotcha boss.]'

Techno smiled.

/

Hip-Hop was piling up the DVDs he had brought and ordered them in which ones he was going to watch first, second etc.

Intern 2 returned to his room and looked at the high pile of DVDs. 'We are going to have to stay up late to watch them, I mean, we'll be doing stuff in the day and we'll have no time then so-'

'Don't worry! If you don't want to stay up late, you can go to sleep!' Hip-Hop grinned.

Intern 2 smiled. 'I'll try. But if I fall asleep, tell me to go to bed, yeah?'

'Gotcha!' He saluted Intern 2 jokingly.

'So what are we watching first?'

'The Pokémon movies, then some Doctor Who, Nine of course.'

'Wonderful.' Intern 2 opened his suitcase and gently took out clean ironed shirts. 'All white. Aunt Beverly said I would look great in these.'

Hip-Hop laughed. 'And swimming?'

Intern 2 pulled out a pair of sensible beige swimming trunks. 'And yourself?'

Hip-Hop shook his head. 'I'm kinda worried what people will say about my chest.'

Intern 2 put down the trunks. 'Don't people just think they're gun wounds?'

'Yeah, but the other guys don't. They haven't seen them.'

'Well, Scene said we're like one big family remember? And families don't judge each other.'

'But-' Hip-Hop muttered.

'You'll be swimming. Just don't worry.' Intern 2 looked through his neatly packed suitcase and threw Hip-Hop a pair of white trunks. 'I've got towels too.'

Hip-Hop laughed. 'You sure are prepared for this holiday!'

Intern 2 nodded. 'Fail to prepare, prepare to fail!'

**AN: (My German teacher tells me that all the time for exams! Man, I'm gonna miss her (She's leaving D:))**

/

Metal collapsed onto the neatly made bed. 'I can't wait to relax, boss man.

Indie didn't respond.

'Boss man?'

'Huh?' Indie had been putting his stuff away. 'Just thinking which scarves to wear on each day.'

Metal laughed. 'You won't need them!'

Indie scoffed. 'Just you watch Metal. I'll need them.'

Metal laughed again. 'I bet you, you won't.'

'Don't underestimate the scarves Metal.' Indie sat on his bed next to Metal's. 'They are always needed.'

Metal put his hands behind his head and breathed out heavily. 'A few weeks in paradise. That's all I need.'

'Wouldn't you like to stay longer?'

'What? No way! I'd miss Tina and Rayna too much.'

Indie smiled. 'I bet you are a great Dad, Metal.'

Metal smiled too. 'Too bad Rayna doesn't tell me that.'

Indie laughed.

'Indie, you're getting soft.' Metal sat up and lightly punched Indie.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' Indie smiled but the stern look returned to his face. 'I can't because I'm everyone's boss and they need a firm hand.'

Metal shook his head. 'This is a holiday boss man. I think we'll all like to be treated equally while we're here. Can you do that?'

'So no telling Intern 2 to shut up?'

'Could you try?'

'I'll see.'

**((Soft Indie sounds so sweet~ I like writing Indie when he is less stern and stuff. Shows a different side to him, which I do think he has. I want to add more MetDol but the whole fact Metal is married to a woman who he loves is kinda hard~! I'm defo doing TechStep, HipTern2, ScenTern2 (friendshippy~ (I guess?)) and maybe a tiny bit of ScenDie. (Heck you can ask for more but that's the ones I ****_will_**** add. :D Might add in a Techno and Metal argument but we'll see how it goes! Ciao~))**


	3. Beach and Beer

Techno stared at the plain ceiling above her while lying on the soft bed. 'What should we do first?'

'[Do you wanna go swimming?]'

'I'll see what the other think.' Techno rolled over onto her side but didn't get up.

'[Are you going to ask?'] Dubstep raised his eyebrow.

'It's too hot to ask.'

'[Well, you are wearing those fluffies.]'

Techno suddenly sat up. 'Dubstep, no.'

'[Don't make me take them off for you.]' Dubstep dived face first onto the bed, not far from Techno.

Techno stared Dubstep. 'I don't force you to take off your shirts.'

Dubstep laughed, '[That makes no sense. Come on, give me your feet.]'

Techno kicked out her legs as Dubstep grabbed hold of her feet. 'Dubstep, no!'

['Stop being a baby!'] Dubstep sat up and attempted to pull of her neon pink fluffies.

'Dubstep! Stop it~!' Techno laughed loudly.

Suddenly, Dubstep stopped and smiled. '[You're ticklish aren't you?]'

Techno quickly tried to get off the bed, but was stopped as Dubstep began tickling her sides. 'No D-Dubstep! S-S-Stop!'

There was a quick sudden 'thud!' on the wall near the television which made Techno and Dubstep jump.

'YOU TWO. PLEASE. I'M WITH SCENE.' Shouted Idol's voice, muffled by the wall. Techno and Dubstep looked at each other and began to laugh.

/

'Scene, you can take your hands off your ears.' Idol sighed. 'Family holiday. That's what it is.'

Scene looked puzzled. 'What?'

'You will understand when you're older.' Idol shook her head and turned on the TV.

There was a knock at the door. 'Come in~!' Giggled Scene. 'Oh, hello Techno!' Scene beamed.

'Hi, Scene.' Techno waved at Scene who was lying on the floor listening to music.

Idol turned from the programme she was watching and glared at Techno. 'Do you two mind?'

'We weren't doing anything!' Techno replied.

'Sure, right.' Idol rolled her eyes.

'Promise!' Techno pleaded.

Scene suddenly sat up. 'What is it?'

Techno smiled to her. 'Idol thinks me and Dubstep were-'

Idol quickly coughed. 'If you weren't, then fine.'

Scene looked at the girls, puzzled. 'Seriously guys! Tell me!'

Idol went back to watching her programme. 'I though T and D were reaching second base.'

Techno's face burned a bright red and she turned to Scene who was giggling like a school girl.

'Scene, please.' Idol stared at Scene. 'I'm bored; do you guys want to do anything?'

'Can we go swimming?' Techno offered.

'Swimming, yeah, I'm all of that. Scene?'

'I can I build sand castles?' Scene gleamed.

Idol nodded. 'Beach it is then! Ask the boys if they want to join.'

Techno smiled. 'Got it!' She ran out of their room and knocked on everyone else's door.

Scene stood up and rooted through her drawers for beach clothes.

'Scene, you're wearing shorts or you're not coming.'

Scene sighed. 'Fine.'

Idol could here Techno's footsteps running across the hall.

'Idol, could you?' Scene asked quietly.

'Sure.'

Idol walked out of their room to let Scene change. 'We need water, an umbrella and towels…'

'AND FOOD!' Techno cried from Metal and Indie's room.

'So, we can get that downstairs, great. You ready yet Scene?'

Scene opened the door and nodded. Scene had indeed worn black shorts with her "I'm Scene You See!" shirt and flip-flops.

'You look great! Can you go down stairs and get what we need?' Idol smiled.

'Sure thing, Idol!' Scene nodded.

'Techno! What did they say?' Idol called out.

Techno appeared out from Hip-Hop and Intern 2's room and shook her head. 'Just us I guess?'

Idol shrugged. 'I guess so.'

'I'm gonna get changed, so like, I'll be a moment.' Techno pointed to her room and walked in.

'Now, me. You are going to look fab Jamie.' Idol whispered to herself.

/

'[Where are you going Tech?]' Dubstep turned down the television volume.

'Beach!' Techno smiled.

Dubstep smiled back. '[Cool.']

'Hey, Dubstep. Don't freak out.'

'[Why?]' To his surprise Techno started to take her clothes off. '[T-T-Techno!]' He pulled a pillow up to hide his bright red face.

She paused. 'It's underneath, don't worry.' She giggled and threw her clothes into the corner of the room. 'You can look now.'

Dubstep slowly removed the pillow from his face revealing Techno in a neon green bikini.

'If you need me, call me.' She packed a small bag for the beach and blew Dubstep a kiss. She closed the door and she herself felt her cheeks burn a little. _I've never done that before,_ Techno thought._ Must be the sun. It's got to me._

Idol also at that moment came out in a crème coloured bikini and smiled at Techno. 'Man, we look good!'

They both burst into laughter.

'Come on, let's go.' Techno smiled.

/

The girls made their way to the beach and set up a small area to relax.

Indie could see them from his balcony playing around. Scene with the sand and Idol and Techno in the sea.

'Hey, Indie, with the girls gone, you want to have a beer with the guys?' Metal asked.

Indie nodded. 'It would be nice to have a normal chat with them. You know, to make them feel like we're all equal.'

Metal patted Indie on the back. 'Sweet dude. You're getting it.'

Indie smiled and opened the door. 'It best be the best damn beer in the world for me to enjoy it though.'

Metal laughed and hit him on the back, harder this time.

Indie lightly knocked on Hip-Hop and Intern 2's door and waited. Intern 2 opened the door and smiled. 'Hello Indie. Can I help?' He said politely.

'Would you like to-' He paused and breathed out heavily. 'Like to join me and Metal for a drink?'

Intern 2 turned to Hip-Hop and pulled a face. "What-is-Indie-on" kind of face. Hip-hop shrugged and came over.

'Are you sure Indie?' Intern 2 smiled.

Indie nodded and smiled softly. 'We are all friends here right?'

Intern 2's eyes became brighter and nodded at Hip-Hop.

'Sure. We'll be down soon.'

Indie smiled and nodded. 'See you there.'

Metal turned to Indie and gave him a "thumbs up" and knocked on Dubstep's door. 'Yo, Dubstep, you wanna beer with us?'

Dubstep didn't answer and Metal knocked again before entering. Metal could see Dubstep flat out on the bed and holding a pillow.

'Dude, you alive?' He came closer and tapped him.

Dubstep quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. '[I'm alive!]'

Metal grinned and asked again. 'You want to chill with us?'

Dubstep smiled and nodded. '[Sweet.]'

Metal was about to leave his room but quickly said 'Bring a notebook or something.'

Dubstep nodded and rolled off the bed.

Metal joined Indie and nodded. 'This looks promising.'

**((Two updates in one day?! BOY I'M ON A ROLL~ So how is everyone enjoying this fanfic? I have to thank Tomboygirlygirl14 for the inspiration! I'm so digging your idea! Thank you~ I was thinking of one or two of the boys get drunk and they all play spin the bottle? Neigh or Yay? I can really go for the ships then! -determined face- I might update in like a few hours so check on me soon! :D Nancy out! Ciao!))**


	4. School Girl Secrets

/

Dubstep was the last to come down the stairs ad meet the boys in the rather large living space.

'[Sorry, took time to find this!]' He held up the notebook then sat down on a bean bag.

Metal sat down on the sofa and passed around beers. 'So, how is this trip for everyone so far?'

Hip-Hop smiled. 'Pretty cool. Thanks Indie.'

Indie shrugged. 'Again, you guys deserve it.'

Intern 2 had taken a place not too far from Indie and patted him on the back. 'You can relax to Indie! This is everyone's holiday!'

Indie took a swig from the beer and let himself relax a little more.

'How 'bout you Dubstep? Sweet place, am I right?'

Dubstep nodded and wrote: 'Love this place man.'

Everyone agreed and drank from their bottles.

/

'Hey! Techno! Come on, let's join Scene!' Idol ran up to the area they had set up as base. Techno quickly ran up behind Idol and jumped on her back. Idol quickly lost balance and they both fell, with Scene nearly crying of laughter.

'Jesus Christ, Techno!' Idol slowly made her way to Scene who was still laughing.

'What?!' Techno herself started to laugh and joined Idol and Scene.

Scene covered the two girls with towels and gave them a bottle of water each. 'Was it nice in the sea?'

Idol nodded while drinking. 'Beautiful.'

Techno rolled over on to her back and rested. 'This is only the first day!' She smiled.

Idol laughed and nodded. 'Man, this is gonna be awesome.'

Scene lay back and put her hands behind her head. 'So, now what?' There was a short silence for a moment before it was broken by Idol.

'How about, who does everyone like?' Idol giggled.

'Uh boy, that brings me back to school days.' Techno groaned.

Scene smiled. 'So then?!'

Idol and Scene turned to Techno who looked puzzled. 'What?'

'Who do you like?' asked Idol.

Techno opened her mouth but nothing came out. 'Urm, I'm not sure.'

Idol rolled her eyes. 'Don't give me that bull.'

Techno looked up. 'I'm being serious!'

'What about Dubstep?' giggled Scene as she poked Techno jokingly.

Techno bashed her head back onto the sand.

'OOOOOOOOHH!' screamed Idol and Scene in unison.

'Shut up.' Techno mumbled.

'So, you do like him?' Idol asked.

'I didn't say that.' Techno's cheeks began to burn again.

**AN: (FACE CHEEKS, NOT HER BUTT.)**

'Aww~! Techno!' Scene poked Techno again and turned to Idol. 'How about you Idol?'

Idol pondered. 'I don't know.'

Techno lifted her head up. 'Indie?'

Idol pulled a face. 'Big no no. I mean he's ok, but not my type.'

Scene smiled. 'Metal?'

Idol didn't say anything for a moment and looked into the distance, making Techno and Scene look at each other. 'I don't know.'

Idol quickly changed the subject to Scene. 'Still have a never ending crush for Indie?' Idol laughed.

Scene shrugged. 'Not really. There is this one guy though.' Her face slowly turned a red colour. 'He's super sweet and nice and kind…'

'Is it Intern 2?' Techno blurted out.

Scene turned to Techno and stared at her.

'What? Isn't it obvious?'

'Is it?!' Scene gasped.

'Dude, you show the same signs I pull around Dubstep.' Techno raised her eyebrows.

Idol put her arm around Scene. 'Scene… It's toats ok. We can help you to like go on a date with him and stuff. Plus, look were we are. Romantic, right?'

Scene nodded and smiled at the girls. 'Thanks guys.'

/

The boys sat in silence for a few moments.

'So…' Intern 2 began.

'Yeah…' Metal mumbled.

Indie laughed for a moment. 'What do you think the girls are doing?'

Hip-Hop smiled. 'Talking about who they have a crush on.'

Metal laughed. 'Girls always talk about that, Tina always tells me, when Rayna has sleepovers, she overhears them talking about crushes.'

Intern 2 coughed and everyone went silent for a moment. 'So...Who does everyone like?'

The roomed filled with groans and 'come on Intern2!'s.

'I'm being serious!' Intern 2 laughed. 'Metal?'

'I love my wife, dude!'He laughed. 'Indie?'

Indie smiled. 'I haven't fallen for anyone lately. Loco was draining, so maybe in a few weeks, I'll start to like someone! Anyway, Hip-Hop?'

Hip-Hop sighed and smiled. 'I'm with you Indie, no-one at the moment but yeah. Dubstep?'

The room filled with a few 'oooh's.

Dubstep wrote: 'Shut up guys.'

Metal grinned. 'Well?'

Dubstep sighed and wrote: 'I'll give you three guesses.'

In unison, all of the boys said 'Techno!'

Dubstep smiled and wrote: 'Congratz, 100 points to everyone. Intern 2?'

Intern 2 smiled and blushed slightly. 'I'm starting to like Scene, I mean not starting, 'cause I've liked her for a bit, but you know…'

Indie slapped Intern 2 on the back. 'Get in there son!'

**AN: (Sorry, I found that to be appropriate!)**

'Shut up Indie.' He said jokingly.

'Oh, how the tables have turned!' Metal remarked.

Everyone laughed and drank.

/

**AN: (BTW, SOME SWEARING COMING UP! -happy face-)**

'Come on guys. Let's head back.' Idol picked up the umbrella and picked up a few towels. 'Techno, could you bring the cooler?'

Techno nodded and followed Idol back to the house.

'Hey guys! You all having fun?' Idol put down the umbrella out side and sat between Indie and Intern 2. 'Whatcha doing?'

'Talking about guy stuff.' Indie laughed.

'Move over Dub.' Techno sat between Dubstep and Hip-Hop who was sitting on an arm chair next to Metal.

'Can I sit here Dubstep?' Scene asked.

Dubstep nodded.

Scene sat next to the sofa near Intern 2.

**AN: (This will make sense later.) **

Metal threw Techno and Idol a bottle of beer and Scene a cola. Everything became silent again.

'I feel like I'm at a school disco where no-one wants to mix with the other sex cause they're scared to.' Hip-Hop laughed.

Everyone laughed for a moment and it fell silent _again._

Idol laughed loudly. 'Guys, I've got the craziest game to play.'

Metal looked at her and smiled. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Idol nodded. 'I think so.'

Metal and Idol shouted 'Spin the Bottle!' together and everyone started to laugh.

**AN: (Told you.)**

'No objections. Who ever it is, it is. 5 second kisses. All ok? Let's go!' Metal quickly stated and placed down the bottle.

'Ready?'

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

'I guess we are?' Techno replied.

'Let's begin!' Metal shouted and let the bottle spin.

**AN: (I actually have a spinner thing, so like this is all impro, I can't choose the fucking ships.)**

It landed on Metal firstly. 'Yeah! Me first!'

The next, Hip-Hop. 'Come on man!'

**AN: (JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL PELASE)**

'Come to Mumma.' Metal leant over to Hip-Hop and "passionately" kissed him till Hip-Hop pushed him away and wiped his lips.

'What?!' Metal grinned. Everyone was in fits of laughter from Hip-Hop's uncomfortable movements.

'Ok! Ok! Move on!' Idol shouted.

It span again.

'Intern 2!' Everyone screamed.

'Ok, ok, lemme get ready!'

'Next we have…Scene!' Everyone suddenly fell silent.

**AN: (THIS THING IS TELLING ME SOMETHING.)**

Scene stared at Intern 2 and smiled. 'Let's go!' She laughed softly as everyone waited patiently.

Scene stood up and sat on the arm rest of the sofa and smiled at Intern 2 who was blushing a lot.

They came closer and everyone held their breath. Scene cupped Intern 2's face and held it close. To Scene's surprise Intern 2's lips were a lot softer than she thought and he was actually a very good kisser. The kiss was far to fast for Intern 2's liking and was left wanting more.

AN: (IT IS SO STRANGE WRITING THIS.)

Everyone looked at each other and smiled to themselves.

'Spin again people!' Hip-Hop shouted.

The spinning bottle only increased everyone's excitement.

'Indie!' Everyone cheered.

The bottle chose Indie again and Indie laughed. 'I'm the perfect person to be with.'

'No way Indie!' Metal laughed. 'You're getting a kiss from me!'

'Fuck off Metal!' Indie tried to push off the oncoming Metal that was climbing over the arm rest.

Metal managed to kiss Indie on the cheek and left some dribble on there.

'Aw! Metal! You dickhead!' Indie laughed wiping the dibble off his cheek.

**AN: (I'M GONNA DO THE REST MYSELF)**

'NEXT UP WE HAVE… DUBSTEP!' Idol commentated.

'[Aw, shit!]'

The bottle slowed down.

'If it doesn't stop at Techno, well I'll move it to Techno.' Idol laughed as Techno gave Idol a dirty look.

And it did slow down to Techno.

'You jinxed it Idol!' Techno laughed.

Scene felt the need to push Dubstep closer to Techno. 'Kiss already!'

'[Things that are weird…]'

'This.' Techno finished for him.

Hip-Hop lightly kicked Techno's foot. 'Stop stalling!'

Techno rolled her eyes and brought herself closer to Dubstep. The whole room fell silent again. Techno softly kissed Dubstep on the lips and everyone sighed.

'Kiss him!' Idol screeched.

Techno sighed and cupped Dubstep's cheek and brought him closer. Dubstep felt Techno's soft lips against his and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer into a deeper more passionate kiss. As they broke away, Techno couldn't help but smile.

'[Let's do that again sometime.]'He grinned.

'Let's.' Techno giggled.

'Hey, Idol, you haven't had a go yet!' Hip-Hop pointed out.

'Whoops!' Idol laughed.

'Oh my days, she hasn't! Looks like I'm gonna kiss you too!' Metal stood up and drunkenly made his way to Idol.

'No Metal! You have a wife!' Idol quickly replied.

'She won't mind!' Metal stood over Idol and pulled her closer to him.

'Pucker up then, big boy.' Idol smiled. They shared a brief kiss, but heck, Idol enjoyed it.

Scene glanced at the clock and tapped Intern 2. 'Guys, it's getting late, should we like you know, head up to bed?' Intern 2 smiled.

'Now?' Idol sighed.

'Come on. We've travelled today. Let's get some sleep, yeah?' Indie laughed. 'I bet tomorrow will be just as fun packed.'

**((Lord, I'm tired! Sorry if I didn't go crazy with the ships! I'm super duper sorry! I can change the story a bit to do that if you want! I found it actually hard to write the kisses. (I can write smut though?) But yeah, this is turning out to be a more urm... romantic than I though but heck, whatever you want! I'm not going to update till tomorrow! Plus I need to think of more things to do! Hehehe! Ciao!))**


	5. Morning Awkwardness

Metal slowly opened his eyes and quickly covered them from the blinding sun light through the window. He lifted the covers of his bed and flung it over his head. _I had waaay to much to drink last night _he thought. He carefully tried to listen out for Indie, and to his surprise, Indie was snoring lightly. _What time is it? _He thought before going back to sleep.

/

Scene smiled to herself as she woke up. _Last night was pretty cool_ she thought as she removed her covers and got out of bed.

Idol wasn't in her bed; actually it didn't even look like she slept in it. Scene walked around to the other side and saw Idol on the floor, sleeping. _Huh, so she fell asleep before she could even get to bed,_ Scene smiled to herself again, _she had changed into her pyjamas but must have not made it to bed, poor thing._

Scene quietly tip-toed out of her room and closed the door. Since she didn't hear anyone else up, she decided to check on everyone quickly.

She checked Techno and Dubstep's room first as it was the closest one to her. Knocking on the door and opening it slightly, she saw Dubstep on the bed, with Techno resting on his chest. They actually hadn't changed, well apart from Techno who was wearing her normal rave clothes instead of her bikini. _They must have danced last night, that's why Techno changed_ Scene thought. She closed their door and tip-toed to Intern 2's room.

Quietly turning the doorknob, she slowly opened the door and peered in. Both Intern 2 and Hip-Hop were actually sleeping in their beds normally, in a rather neat room. _I guess they are such good pals that they helped each other get to bed properly _Scene giggled. Suddenly Intern 2 rolled over and Scene quickly shut the door in fear of being accused of a stalker, looking at people sleep.

She finally made her way to Metal's room and quietly opened the door. Metal had put his covers over his head and Indie was sleeping at the wrong end of the bed. The curtains hadn't been pulled, so large amounts of light shone through the window; it even blinded Scene for a moment. 'You boys.' She said quietly to herself.

Scene shut the door and made her way down stairs. The large living space hadn't been cleaned. It was filled with empty bottles, the cushions on the sofa were messed up and there was some food left on the floor. Scene sighed. 'I'm gonna have to clean this up.' She searched for a broom and began tiding up.

/

Intern 2's alarm pierced the sound of silence in his room. He slowly awoke and rubbed his eyes. He heard Hip-Hop groan and he smiled. Until Hip-Hop threw a large pillow at his head. 'Make it stop Intern 2!' Hip-Hop groaned with a pillow over his ears.

'Give me a second.' Intern 2 threw the pillow back and turned it off.

'Thank you!' Hip-Hop shouted.

Intern 2 stretched and yawned. He stood up and made his bed. 'Aunt Beverly said to wake up at 9 am on the holidays because you can get so much done before the day is over!' He said quietly. After he made his bed, he was still rather sleepy but attempted to get down stairs. He heard Scene singing downstairs and suddenly he remembered Scene's taste on his lips. He froze midway and covered his burning red face.

Scene heard the stairs creek and went to have a look who it was. She stared in wonder as she saw Intern 2 standing on the stairs covering his face. 'You ok Intern 2?' She asked.

He felt his heart race and quickly nodded.

'You don't look ok.' Scene laughed. 'Would you like some water?' She asked quietly suddenly remembering the others asleep. Intern 2 shook his head and slowly started taking on step at a time down the steps.

'How are you Scene?' He mumbled.

'I'm great thanks!' She beamed. 'You?'

Intern 2 nodded. 'Just wonderful.' He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and started to breath loudly. 'Sorry.'

'What? For being like weird?' She smiled. 'It's ok! Hey, would you like to help me clean up?'

Intern 2 looked up at Scene's smiling face but quickly turned to the living area to avoid him having a heart attack. 'Yeah, looks a state.'

She passed him a broom and continued cleaning. 'So, did you get a good night's sleep?' She asked.

'Yeah, great. Even though I did have a few drinks, I was still able to get to bed perfectly. I do it every night, so I couldn't have messed up even if I had drunk 30 bottles. Wait, I would have died if I had drunk 30 bottles, scratch that last bit.' He suddenly felt his face go red. 'I mean, I like to be in bed, washed and in my pyjamas so I practice it a lot, so I know my routine in and out.'

Scene giggled. 'I understand.' Intern 2 smiled and started to rearrange the cushions to what they were normally. It went quiet for a while until Scene raised enough courage to talk about the night before. 'Last night was crazy right?'

'Yeah, crazy.' Intern 2 suddenly didn't feel like talking.

'Can you believe Hip-Hop and Metal kissed?' She laughed.

Intern 2 began to laugh with Scene and the mood lightened. 'Hip-Hop looked so uncomfortable too!'

The laughter died down and they continued cleaning up. Intern 2 picked up a few bottles and went to throw them away but accidently got in Scene's way and they awkwardly tried moving in different directions to move but stopped and giggled. 'You go this way Intern 2!' She took his by the arms and they switched places. They still stared at each other for a moment until Intern 2 blushed and looked away. Scene suddenly felt adrenaline rush through her blood and she placed both her hands on his shoulders. Intern 2 looked back at Scene and felt his whole body freeze again.

'I hope you don't mind me saying but you're a good kisser.' She smiled, before pulling him in for a light kiss. The taste of Scene returned to Intern 2's lips and his body gained a rush of energy.

Scene pulled out of the kiss and smiled. _OMG I JUST KISSES HIM AGAIN_ she thought.

Intern 2 looked shocked but he was still smiling. 'I don't mind you saying that at all.' He dropped the bottles on the side of the sofa and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**((HOOO- Yup, I've updated! Might update a bit more tonight but heck, here is one more chapter! Not sure what is going to happen on this day,so like I'm gunna ask you guys for some ideas! Hehehehe! Sorry about the last chapter! It was late I couldn't be bothered to write loads of ships and stuff! Might in later chapters though!I might add some MetDol in later chapters, so like sorry if you are a big Mina fan or just hate MetDol. I think it's cool. Stay cool dudes! Ciao!))**


	6. Morning Meeting

Metal's body was telling him to get up but his head was saying other wise. He sat up slowly, covering his eyes in the process. The sunlight burnt into his eyes like lasers.

**AN: (I got that from Animal Crossing. No lies.)**

He groaned and slowly began the process of removing his hands from his eyes. Adjusting to the sunlight, he turned to Indie who was dribbling on the pillow. 'Indie. Wake up.' He groaned. 'Indie.'

Indie rolled over and began snoring again. Metal sighed and stretched slowly, preparing himself to move. 'Indie.' He said again before getting out of the bed like a snail. He grunted and stood up, only to sit back down. 'Indie.' He said one final time before using most of his energy to throw a pillow at Indie's head rather hard. 'I hate you Metal!' He cried.

'Well too bad.' Metal rubbed his head.

'Why do we even have to get up? It's the holiday.' Indie moaned.

'I want to explore this island. Plus, it will be good to get some fresh air.' Metal stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Even the sound of running water hurt as he turned on the tap, splashing water on his face. 'UHH.' He groaned loudly.

Indie looked up and accidently rolled of the bed while trying to get out of it. 'No.' He said loudly.

'Come on dude. Get up.' Metal kicked the fallen Indie lightly.

'No-one else is up.' Indie yawned.

'I bet you someone is. Lemme check downstairs.' Metal quickly put on a t-shirt on and opened the door. He had to use the railing for support as he slowly climbed down the stairs. Metal rubbed his eyes as he came to the final steps and entered the living area. As his hands left his eyes, Metal could see Intern 2 and Scene kissing. 'I knew someone was up.'

Scene and Intern 2 jumped and turned around. 'Metal?!' Intern 2 stuttered.

'Morning.' He grinned. 'Love in paradise then?' Metal slowly walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of apple juice.

'Well, last night was rather…' Scene blushed.

'Oh yeah, the crush talk.' Metal nodded as he downed the whole glass of apple juice.

'No, the whole spin the bottle thing.' Intern 2 looked at Scene and she looked just as confused.

'You guys played spin the bottle? Woah, that's crazy.' Metal poured another glass.

'You played too Metal.' Scene told him.

Metal stopped and put the apple juice down. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'You played too, remember?' Intern 2 looked back at Metal.

'Who'd I kiss?' Metal said in a harsh tone.

'Hip-Hop, Indie and Idol.' Scene giggled. But Metal didn't find it as funny and he quickly drank the apple juice and took a seat on one of the arm chairs. Intern 2 and Scene looked at each other and frowned.

/

Indie felt his whole body ache and he sighed. 'Well, Metal hasn't come back so I think it's ok to go downstairs.' He said to himself, as he used the wall to help him get up. Indie carefully made his way out to the landing and closed his door. He heard Hip-Hop open his door and step out.

'Hey Indie.' Hip-Hop said quietly before making his way downstairs, with Indie not far from him.

'What even happened last night?' Indie laughed.

'Who knows?' Hip-Hop smiled entering the living area. Suddenly their laughter died down and they looked at each other before looking back at Metal who had his head in his hands. 'What's wrong with Metal?' Hip-Hop asked.

Intern 2 made his way to Indie and Hip-Hop. 'I think, he thinks that he's cheated on his wife or something.'

'Why? Did Metal bring in a chick last night?' Indie asked.

'No, we all played spin the bottle, if you actually forgot.' Intern 2 looked over at Metal and frowned.

Hip-Hop suddenly remembered Metal kissing him and he groaned. 'We're never playing that again.'

Indie laughed. 'I don't remember anyone kissing me!'

Intern 2 smiled. 'Yeah, because no-one did.'

Indie frowned. 'Shut up Intern 2.'

'Well Metal did, but on the cheek.' Intern 2 laughed. 'Now, he thinks he's a bad husband.'

Hip-Hop sighed. 'Poor dude.'

Indie nodded. 'He wanted a break and this happens.'

'Well, we can have a meeting when everyone gets up and talk about it.' Intern 2 offered.

'Better than awkwardness.' Hip-Hop agreed.

Indie sighed. 'I didn't want a meeting while on holiday but this is important.'

/

Idol tried to pull the covers over her but kicked around felt nothing. _If I'm not in bed, then where am I?_ she thought attempting to get up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she looked around. 'Scene?' She rubbed her eyes and knelt up. 'Why am I on the floor?' She looked down at her pajamas and looked back up. 'I'm gonna have a shower.' She told herself making her way to the bathroom.

/

Techno stretched and yawned. The last thing she could remember was her and Dubstep dancing till they fell asleep.

'Dubstep?' She called out hoping for a reply.

'[What?]' Dubstep said sleepily.

'Last night was awesome.' She smiled.

'[I told you I would choose an awesome mix for the holiday.]'

'Well, you do not disappoint.' She rolled off the bed and stood up. 'Come on, I heard people talking downstairs. I wanna know what's up.'

Dubstep groaned. '[5 more minutes.]'

Techno walked over to him and slapped his arm. 'Get up!'

He opened his eyes and glared at her. '[I don't wake you up.]'

'What if it's important?' Techno frowned.

'[Fiiiine.]' He pulled himself up and held out his hand. '[Get me up, please.]'

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. To her surprise, he pulled her into his arms and rolled over, pulling her back on to the bed.

'Dubstep!' She laughed. He stuck out his tongue and she sighed.

/

Idol pulled out some relaxing clothes for the day and did her make-up. She was finally ready to go downstairs. She opened the door and made her way to the living area.

'Morning every-' Idol began but looked at everyone's sad faces sitting down. 'Lord, did something happen?'

Indie nodded. 'Once everyone is down, we can talk about it.'

Idol looked around, no-one was missing (apart from T&D but that was normal) so no-one could have died.

'I'm gonna call them down.' Indie sighed. 'TECHNO. DUBSTEP.'

/

Techno and Dubstep suddenly stopped laughing and froze.

'Come on D, we need to go.' Techno rolled off the bed again.

'[Don't want to make the boss angry.]' Dubstep sighed.

They opened the door and left.


	7. Meetings and Memories

Techno and Dubstep finally rushed downstairs and met everyone. 'Sorry, we were-' Techno began.

'It doesn't matter.' Indie said coldly. 'We need to talk about last night.'

Techno looked at Dubstep and looked back at Indie. 'If our music was too loud-'

'It wasn't that Techno.' Indie stopped her again. 'Could you two take a seat?'

The pair sat down on the floor and looked at everyone else.

'Last night, everyone played spin the bottle.' Indie told everyone. 'And we might have done something we regret.'

Scene and Intern 2 looked at each other and smiled.

'Anyway, can we just all agree that it never really happened last night?' Indie said finally.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. 'For Metal's sake, I'll forget.' Idol smiled at Metal, who had removed his hands from his face. Metal smiled back.

'I actually can't remember playing spin the bottle last night, so, I think me and Dubstep are ok.' Techno turned to Dubstep and nodded.

Hip-Hop smiled. 'Definitely.'

Indie looked at Scene and Intern 2. 'Well? You two?'

Scene nodded.

'Got it Indie.' Intern 2 stuttered.

'Wonderful. So who wants to do breakfast?' Indie's whole way about him changed from serious to happy suddenly.

/

Idol had offered to do everyone's breakfast with the help of Techno and Intern 2. Techno set out the table outside, Intern 2 helped make any extra toast and Idol made the breakfast.

'Idol, I didn't know you could cook?' Metal laughed.

'When you live alone you learn to do these things.' Idol said blatantly.

Everyone laughed. 'Why are you guys laughing? It's actually not that nice living alone.'

/

After breakfast **(AN: (They all had bacon sandwiches. But, I'll faaaar to busy to write that)) **everyone decided to explore the island more. Metal and Indie decided to do some extreme trekking around the beaches and rocks, Intern 2, Scene and Hip-Hop decided to check the water wildlife, Idol decided to do more sun bathing and Techno and Dubstep decided to do some beach walking.

/

'So, we're gonna need food, water…' Metal checked off the items as he packed it into his backpack.

'Have you got any spare strong boots for climbing?' Indie asked looking through his shoes realising they weren't suitable.

'Dude? Of course!' He pointed to a large pile of boots all thrown together.

'Got everything we need?' Indie asked attempting to climb into Metal's boots.

'Yeah! LET'S GO.' Metal shouted as he slammed open the door. 'BRING IT ON!'

Indie swung his backpack on his back and rolled his eyes. 'Tell the whole world, why don't you.'

/

'GUYS LOOK!' Hip-Hop shouted at Scene and Intern 2 who were slowly walking behind with their nets and small buckets. Hip-Hop loved looking at sea life and was highly prepared for looking for them; he carried a large bucket and a sturdy net.

Scene grinned and ran over to a small puddle, near the rocks. 'What is it?!' She jumped around in excitement. Hip-Hop pulled out a "Maldives Sea life" information guide and quickly scanned the pages.

'It's a ghost crab.' Hip-Hop sputtered. **(AN: (I did some research :D))**

'It's not an actually ghost Hip-Hop!' Intern 2 laughed at Hip-Hop's sudden grave face.

'But what if it is?' Scene stared at the small, pale crab. 'What if this is the ghost of a crab that died in a storm.' Scene turned to Hip-Hop and stared at him in the eyes.

'Scene, you're not helping!' Intern 2 laughed while comforting Hip-Hop.

'LET'S CHECK SOMEWHERE ELSE.' Hip-Hop quickly stood up and bolted down the beach.

/

Idol put on her pink shades and yawned. 'Might check out the shopping scene later on, or maybe the boys.' She smiled to herself as two muscular men walked past. They looked over at Idol and smiled. She waved at them and they came over.

'Hi, enjoying the beach?' One asked with Australian accent.

Idol smiled. 'I am thank you! You're Australian right?'

The man nodded. 'Both of us are. We watch the beach, trainee life guards.' He pointed to the red trunks he was wearing which Idol had blatantly missed.

'Lifeguards eh?' She giggled. 'Save anyone lately?'

They shook their heads, and laughed. 'This side of the beach is rather quiet, so no-one gets into trouble.'

'Well, what would happen if I got into trouble?' Idol grinned.

'We would have to save you.' The man winked and crossed his arms.

'Let's hope I get into trouble then.'

**(AN: (I'VE GOT A GOOD STORY WITH THESE TWO :D)**

/

Dubstep stepped out of the house, fully sun ready. 'Let's do some walking.'

Techno shrugged. 'Not as good as dancing but heck, what can you do.'

They made their way to down the beach and saw Idol flirting with two men. 'You go Idol!' Techno shouted and ran as Idol gave her a death stare from where she was.

They came to a rather quiet area of the beach near some rocks and sat down.

'Man that girl gets what she wants.' Techno giggled.

Dubstep smiled and turned his head to Techno. '[Hey, Tech?]'

Techno stared at the beautiful, colourful scenery. 'Yeah?'

'[Did you really forget about last night?]'

'What the dancing?'

'[No, spin the bottle.]'

'Dude, we can't talk about that.'

'[Whatever, just tell me. Do you remember anything?]' Dubstep placed his hand on Techno's shoulder.

'What? No.' She turned around. 'Why, did something happen?'

'[Kind of, yeah.]' Dubstep rubbed his eyes.

'Care to tell?'

'[We kinda kissed.]'Dubstep mumbled.

'Sorry?'

'[We kissed.]' Dubstep spoke up.

/

Metal and Indie had made their way to a rather high point on the rocks and sat down for a rest.

'Nice man.' Metal gave Indie a thumbs up and smiled.

Indie shook his head. 'It's not hard. Just climb.'

Metal laughed. 'Tell that to Idol.'

Indie pulled out some water from his backpack. 'You'd want here to go climbing with you?'

'Kinda, we've been kinda stand-offish since the whole Loco thing.'

'You didn't seem like that.' Indie smiled.

Metal shrugged. 'Come on dude, rest up then, off we go again.

**((HEYO I'VE UPDATED. *laughing* I'll update more I promise! I want to thank cupcacksqueen because she kinda motivated me to write this! (Hun, update soon yeah? I want some smut.) HAHAHAHA ANYWAY CHILDREN, BACK TO WRITING FOR ELSE YOU'LL ALL KILL ME. Plus, I've got inspiration so HHEHEHEHEHE CIAO))**


	8. Ghost Crab Hunters

'We kissed?' Techno repeated.

'[Yeah.]' Dubstep looked down. '[It doesn't matter anymore; I just wanted to tell you, just in case.]'

Techno shook her head. 'Thanks for telling me.' They shared a few moments staring into each other's eyes before Dubstep accidently placed his hand on Techno's.

'[Oh sorr-'] He quickly moved his hand but Techno grabbed it before he could. '[Tech-']

'I remember.' She smiled as she put a finger to his lips. 'Do you want to do it again?'

Dubstep quickly nodded, a moment like this could never arise again. Techno came closer and smiled flirtatiously at him before they kissed.

/

'Oh, I don't think you'd want to get into trouble.' The man quickly corrected. 'It's a horrible feeling.'

Idol raised her eyebrows. 'What?'

'Drowning, it's a horrible feeling.' The man suddenly sat down and began telling a story about him nearly drowning. 'I was young too, that's why I want to help people.'

Idol stared at the man. 'Ok.'

'I'm Ryan.'

'Idol.'

'What? Idol? That's your name?' He looked to his friend who was staring out at the sea with a pair of binoculars.

'Damn, I mean Jamie.' She smiled to herself.

'Well, Jamie. Let me tell you about being life guard.'

Idol started to scream internally.

/

'HIP-HOP SLOW DOWN!' Intern 2 cried while running after Hip-Hop.

'IT'S GHOSTS INTERN 2, I KNEW THIS HOLIDAY WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.' Hip-Hop screamed.

Scene tried to keep up but kept falling down with laughter after listing to Intern 2 and Hip-Hop talking.

'IT'S NOT GHOSTS HIP-HOP.' Intern 2 cried.

'IT'S GHOSTS.' Hip-Hop began running to the quieter side of the beach.

Scene stood up from laughing and looked into the distance. 'Hey look IDOL!' She cried out, waving her arms about.

/

Idol, Ryan and his friend were quickly interrupted but Intern 2 and Hip-Hop's screaming.

'GHOSTS IDOL, THAT'S IT.' Hip-Hop cried at Idol before continuing running.

'HIP-HOP NO.' Intern 2 shook his head and quickly apologised to Idol and the men.

'Hi Idol!' Scene ran over to Idol and hugged her. 'Hi men!' She waved at the two lifeguards. 'I'm gonna help Intern 2 to catch Hip-Hop! Bye Idol!' Scene quickly ran off.

'Do you know them?' Ryan looked puzzled. Idol nodded. 'Anyway, lifeguards.' Ryan continued.

'Urm, sorry to cut you short, but I need to catch my friend.' Idol stood up and began chasing Hip-Hop.

/

Techno had done Dubstep the honour of sitting on his lap while they kissed.

'You know, we could go back-' Techno was interrupted but Hip-Hop climbing over the rocks behind them.

'[Hip-Hop?]' Dubstep turned around and stared at his friend climbing the rocks.

Intern 2 was quick to follow. 'Hip-Hop please! Oh hello you two.' He smiled at the pair and pointed to Hip-Hop, 'He got a bit spooked.'

Techno nodded slowly. Scene was next to come, who smirked and giggled. 'Sorry to of interrupted anything!'

Then Idol, who ignored them, but shouted 'USE PROTECTION' not long after.

Techno and Dubstep stared at each other in confusion. 'You wanna go help them?'

'[My legs could use a bit of movement.]' He smiled.

/

Metal and Indie stood heroically at the top of the rocks. 'WE DID IT! YEAH!' Metal screamed.

Indie stretched. 'Not too shabby.'

They heard shouting and looked down at the workers chasing Hip-Hop.

'WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!' Metal shouted.

'TRYING TO CALM DOWN HIP-HOP!' Idol replied.

'Let's go, Hip-Hop needs our help.' Metal pointed to the workers.

'Hip-Hop's in trouble? Let's go.' Indie was quick to make his way down a few rocks.

/

Hip-Hop felt his body tire out. Screaming and running weren't a good combination.

'Hip-Hop finally!' Intern 2 cried out, also tired from running.

'Why'd we stop?' Scene quickly joined them.

'Hip-Hop, you ok dude?' Metal and Indie were above Hip-Hop but only by a few rocks.

Idol, Techno and Dubstep looked like they were having a conversation as they climbed the rocks.

'And that's why, having sex on the beach is bad.'

'We weren't-' Techno sighed.

'[We could have.]' Dubstep smiled to himself.

'Dubstep!' She lightly hit him.

'Hip-Hop, what's up?' Idol smiled, pushing Intern 2 to the side.

'He thinks the crabs are ghosts.' Scene burst into laughter.

'THERE ARE LOADS OF THESE GHOST CRABS AND CRABS ARE DANGEROUS PLUS GHOSTS ARE ALWAYS LOOKING TO HURT SOMEONE AND LIKE I'M NOT HAVING THAT.' Hip-Hop shouted.

'Dude, it's ok. These crabs are friendly.' Metal spoke in a soft, quiet tone.

'Don't patronise me Metal.' Hip-Hop glared at his co-worker. 'We need to get these ghosts out of this beach.' He stared at the rather large beach. 'But it's gonna be hard. INTERN 2 THE SALT.'

'I don't have any-' He pulled out a small salt packet from his pocket. 'Would you look at that?'

'Intern 2, THE SALT.' Hip-Hop grabbed the salt and opened it slightly. 'Everyone follow me. Be careful.

Hip-Hop lead the team down the rocks and on to the beach, where he scattered the salt across a small area of the beach.

'The wind will carry the salt to the doomed souls. Thank you Intern 2.' He gave Intern 2 the salt packet. 'Just in case friend.'

'Hip-Hop did you know the sea is salty?' Idol smiled. Hip-Hop's face lit up.

'I actually forgot! Thank you Idol!' He hugged her and dived into the sand. 'Bless you.'

'Well, that was fun.' Scene smiled as she sat down, playing with the sand.

'Yeah, quite the adventure.' Indie put down this backpack and took a seat on a rock.

'Hey Idol, who were the two boys, you were talking to?' Techno smiled at Idol, who had taken a seat next to the relived Hip-Hop.

'Some weirdoes, why?' Idol grinned.

'They're coming over.' Techno grinned.

'What? No, no, no! They want to teach me about being a lifeguard!' Idol complained.

'You wanna hide?' Scene offered.

'They've seen me!' Idol turned to look at them but looked back quickly.

Everyone turned away as the pair arrived.

'Jamie! There you are!' Ryan smiled.

'Hi, Ryan!' Idol put on a fake smile. Scene held herself from screaming at the name.

'These your friends, right?' Ryan laughed. 'Sound like a great laugh!'

'No, we are a group of ghost crab hunters. We have no friends. We are a family of brutal ghost crab murders.' Hip-Hop stood up and stared a Ryan in the eyes.

'Right.' Ryan looked at his friend and laughed nervously. 'We might have to go. Bye everyone, enjoy your ghost thingy hunting.' Ryan and his friend quickly left the beach without looking behind them.

Idol let out a breath that she didn't even know she was keeping. 'Thanks Hip-Hop.' She smiled.

'No probs. You helped me, so I help you.' Hip-Hop smiled back.

'Rather strange excuse.' Indie laughed.

'You could have just said you were a lesbian.' Techno shrugged.

'[Or told the truth?]' Dubstep smiled.

Techno patted him on the back. 'My God, you are lucky to have me.' She shook her head.

Metal laughed. 'Day two, scared two lifeguards today.'

Scene smiled.

'Come on, let's go ghost crab hunting inside.' Intern 2 laughed as they made their way back to the house.

**((Sorry it's kinda rushed~ It's getting late and stuff! But anyway~ Bit of Hipdol there~ Hahahha~ But yeah, last update for the night I think! I'll do more tomorrow I PROMISE. Might need some help from you guys~~ PLWEASE?! :D (I want 'Behind the Scenes to update! HURRY CHILD MY TECHSTEP FEELS NEED IT. Check it out if you guys haven't!) This is me sighing off for tonight! Ciaooo~))**


	9. Curiosity Scared the Workers

For the rest of the day, the workers relaxed and generally did their own thing. Hip-Hop was showing Scene how to play Mario Kart with Intern 2 pointing now and then to the screen and saying, 'That's not how to drive sensibly.' Metal, Indie and Idol watched TV while Techno and Dubstep blasted EDM from their room upstairs.

The sky gradually turned a few shades darker and Techno and Dubstep came downstairs.

'What's for dinner?' Techno asked as she came down the stairs.

'What time is it?' Idol suddenly realised.

Intern 2 looked at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes past six.'

Metal yawned. 'Did we watch TV for like four hours?'

'It does that to you.' Idol shrugged. 'Anyway, what is for dinner?'

'Shall we have some suggestions?' Indie asked everyone.

Dubstep poked Techno and whispered into her ear.

'Sweet! Hey, Indie? Could Dubstep try out something?' Techno smiled.

'Is everyone ok with Dubstep cooking?' Indie looked back at the workers. They nodded.

Dubstep made his way the kitchen and thought for a moment. He checked the cupboards and they had everything he needed.

'[Hey, Idol? Could you show me that lasagne recipe on Pintrest?]' Dubstep smiled.

Idol looked at him blankly. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'[Urm, Techno?]' He called out.

'Yup?' She swung her head around the door.

'[I want Idol to show me the lasagne recipe on Pintrest.]'

'Sure. Idol, Dubstep wants that lasagne recipe you got on Pintrest.'

Idol nodded. 'Lemme get it for you.' A few moments later she showed Dubstep the recipe and he nodded.

'[Perfect.]'

/

Dubstep pulled out the freshly cooked lasagne and smiled to himself. Scene suddenly appeared and gave Dubstep a scare. '[Scene?! Jesus, don't do that!]'

'Sorry if I scared you! Dinner smells delicious!' She peered over Dubstep's shoulder and smiled. 'Should I help you get the cutlery out?' She asked.

Dubstep nodded as he started serving the food on the plates set out.

/

'Dinner's ready!' Scene screamed into the living room.

'Yes!' Techno quickly ran into the dining room.

'Smell's wonderful!' Intern 2 tapped Hip-Hop as he got up.

'Kind of reminds me of dinner in our house.' Metal smiled. 'But less violent.'

Indie and Idol began to laugh as they joined the table with everyone.

'[I hope you enjoy it!]' Dubstep beamed.

'We will!' Techno grinned.

/

The lasagne was quickly devoured by the workers and they all relaxed as they let their stomachs settle.

'That was wonderful Dubstep, I didn't know you could cook!' Intern 2 smiled.

'[It's just reading a recipe and the right timing!]' He shrugged.

'Well, whatever you did, you did it well.' Metal nodded.

'What should we do now?' Scene asked.

'Let's watch a movie!' Techno grinned.

'I think we should let Dubstep choose, he did make dinner.' Idol smiled.

Dubstep suddenly went red and smiled. '[Urm, Techno could you choose for me?]'

Techno nodded. 'He wants me to choose!' She got up and made her way into the living area.

/

As everyone slowly made their way to join Techno, she happened to of found a CD with nothing on it, in a blank case. She was suddenly overcome with curiosity. 'It could be anything.' She whispered. 'Only one way to find out, I guess.' And she put it into the DVD player.

A dark, plain title screen came up, with the title reading "Blair Witch Project". **(AN: (I'M DOING THIS) **

Everyone came in and sat down. Intern 2 looked at the screen and smiled. 'Hey, Techno? Is this about the Blair Witch legend?'

Techno shrugged. 'I don't know. I just found it.'

'Well, this is going to be a rather interesting documentary.' Intern 2 grinned at everyone.

The whole room filled with sighs and groans. 'Come on Techno? A documentary? Really?' Metal sighed.

'Shut up Metal, I just found this. If it sucks, I'll change it.' Techno rolled her eyes.

'I've got some DVDs if we change it!' Hip-Hop beamed.

They clicked play and the movie began.

A message appeared reading "in October 1994 three filmmaking students disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland while shooting a documentary. A year later, their footage was found."

The movie continues to introduce the students and they tell the legend of the Blair Witch. The movie seemed rather fine until the legend turned dark. In the movie the locals tells the student of Rustin Parr, a hermit who kidnapped seven children in the 1940s and brought them to his house in the woods where he tortured and murdered them in a rather brutal way.

Eventually turning himself in to the police, Parr later pleaded insanity, saying that the spirit of Elly Kedward, a witch hanged in the 18th century, had been terrorizing him for some time and promised to leave him alone if he murdered the children. He was later hanged after being questioned by police.

**(AN: (Sorry about the last bit, kinda needed to give the back story.)**

Hip-Hop suddenly felt uncomfortable and asked to change it.

'Come on Hip-Hop, this is just a movie. Plus, nothing has happened yet!' Indie reassured Hip-Hop by patting him lightly on the back.

Further into the movie, the students start camping out into the forest.

'WHY WOULD YOU STAY IN A FOREST FULL OF DEMONS?' Idol cried out making everyone jump.

/

To Metal's surprise there wasn't a monster but the general atmosphere and creepy happenings made him feel uneasy.

In one part, when the three students come out of their tent and small humanoid figures stood their made out sticks, which made Hip-Hop, Scene and Idol scream, Techno and Dubstep hold on to each other and Indie, Intern 2 and Metal gasp.

Near the end of the movie the students make their way into an old house in the middle of the woods which made everyone scream 'NO!' to the TV. Two of the students go missing and screaming is heard, the last student breaks down and suddenly the camera drops violently to the ground, ending the movie.

Metal turned on the light and looked at everyone's rather pale faces. He could even see Scene shaking and Intern 2 having to hold her. 'Techno, why did you put that on?!' Metal laughed nervously.

Techno herself was slightly shaking and holding onto Dubstep. 'We could have stopped! Anytime you could have just said, let's change it!'

Metal breathed out. 'Doesn't matter. Let's just get to bed. Look how dark it is outside.'

Everyone turned and looked outside. Suddenly Idol jumped, making everyone nervous.

'Sorry, I thought I saw something.' She laughed.

/

Just before he went to bed, Hip-Hop lined the carpet near his door of the room with salt. 'Don't want to take any chances.'

Intern 2 laughed nervously, he didn't believe in the supernatural but that movie gave him the spooks. 'Let's just go to bed.'

But the pair couldn't sleep even if they tried.

/

Scene tightly gripped the bed sheets as she looked around for anything scary. Idol made her way into bed and reached to turn off the light.

'Scene, don't worry, it wasn't real.' Idol smiled, almost having to reassure herself. The light flickered off and Scene whimpered.

'Idol?'

'Yes, Scene?'

'I can't sleep.'

'You haven't tried yet, just close your eyes.' Idol sighed. With that Scene closed her eyes and tried to dream happy thoughts.

/

Techno couldn't stop shaking after the lights were turned off, making Dubstep feel uneasy.

'[Techno, do you need a hug?]' He smiled.

She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled closer to him. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms.

She suddenly felt something cold touch her thigh. 'What just touched me?' She whispered.

'[Sorry, that was me.]' He grinned.

She hit his arm and tried to sleep. 'I hate you so much.'

'[I love you too.]'

/

Metal stared out of the window and wondered about the movie.

'Metal, you ok?' Indie whispered.

'Fine, yeah. Guess the movie spooked me a bit, that's all.'

'Yeah, me too. I'm not normally scared of stuff like that, but heck that was scary.'

Metal laughed. 'I don't see you the type to watch scary movies too.'

'I'm definitely not.' He smiled.

'Let's get this night over and done with. I want to forget about the stupid movie.' He turned around and closed his eyes.

'Me too buddy.' Indie sighed.'

/

Scene suddenly found herself running in the forest, pitch black, with a small house appearing in the distance. She walked in and heard footsteps behind her, closing the front door. She spun around and saw a large, shadowy figure screaming at her.

Scene jumped awake in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She looked around; Idol was asleep, but breathing rather rapidly. _Waking her up mid nightmare could really scare her_, she thought. _She'll wake up._

Scene got out of bed and quietly crept outside of her room. The darkness surrounded her and she felt terrified. Turning to Techno and Dubstep's room first, she knocked on the door.

/

Techno bolted awake as she heard the knocking. It was then followed by quiet 'let me in please' and 'I'm scared'.

Techno felt the hair on her skin stand up. 'Dubstep, something wants to come in.'

He didn't reply, so Techno turned to him and to her surprise, he had fallen asleep.

'Oh come on, I have to face this alone.'

/

Intern 2 was awakened by Hip-Hop shaking his arm. 'Intern 2, there is something outside, on the landing.' He whispered.

Intern 2 rubbed his eyes. 'What?'

'There is something on the landing! I can hear it!' He panicked.

'Ok, let's check it out.'

'No way! It might kill us!'

Intern 2 rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry; I'm to plain to be killed.' He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

/

Techno slowly got out of bed and pulled out her baseball bat. _Just in case_, she thought. There still was knocking but the voice had stopped.

She slowly turned the handle and swung open the door; hold out her baseball bat to the opening. To her surprise it was Scene and she quickly pulled her in, shutting the door.

/

Hip-Hop froze.

'I heard that too.' Intern 2 turned to Hip-Hop.

'It's gone into Techno and Dubstep's room. They are the closest to the stairs, the first victims.'

Intern 2 felt himself shudder. 'It's probably nothing.'

They opened the door, turned on the torch and began to walk silently to T and D's room.

/

'You scared me!' Techno hugged Scene, who was almost in tears.

'I'm scared!' She whimpered. Techno hugged her tightly.

'I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have put that stupid movie on!' Techno cried.

Scene didn't say anything and held onto Techno.

/

Intern 2 grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. His heart was beating too fast for him to think straight.

Hip-Hop paused then nodded.

Intern 2 quickly opened up the door and heard someone scream.

/

Techno and Scene jumped and screamed as their door was swung open.

Dubstep bolted awake and sleepily saw two shadows in the doorway, standing over two other shadows. He felt his heart jump out of his body and he screamed.

Hip-Hop and Intern 2 were given a fright, screamed as well.

/

Metal and Indie, who were still awake, froze in their beds.

'What was that?!' Indie removed his covers and pulled out his torch, with Metal not far behind him.

The pair carefully walked down the landing and saw Hip-Hop and Intern 2 screaming.

'WHAT IS GOING ON?' Indie held up the flashlight to their faces.

Suddenly, the lights suddenly came on in the landing and a rather ticked off Idol stood there.

**((WOAH THIS CHAPTER IS LOOOONG. I guess I wanted to end this chapter in the right place, so I couldn't stop! Sorry if this chapter is rather spooky, I was listening to creepy music while writing it and I scared myself! ehehehehehhe, well day two finished! Just remember this is a two-week holiday, so if you want something, I'll fit it in! Will update soon! I've been watching Mirai Nikki for a few days and I've finished it! Amazing, truly. Now a new one called 'Another' and a girl just died from falling down the stairs and falling on the top of the umbrella. Crazy, anyway! See ya laterz! Ciao~))**


	10. Hot Chocolate and Tears

'What in Jesus' name do you guys think your doing?!' Idol screamed.

Metal and Indie stared at Hip-Hop and Intern 2. 'We heard someone scream!'

'We heard someone sneak into Techno and Dubstep's room! We thought they were going to be murdered!' Hip-Hop pointed to the girls on the floor.

'That's so stupid Hip-Hop!' Techno shouted.

'Not really!' Hip-Hop shouted back.

'Techno, why'd you even put that stupid movie on anyway?' Metal sighed.

Techno let go of Scene and stood up. 'I'm sorry, ok?! I'm fucking sorry!' She cried.

'You best be Techno! I don't think Scene is going to sleep for a few days!' Idol shouted from the landing.

'Idol, you're taking Metal's side?!' Techno gasped. 'I said I was sorry! We could have turned it off!'

Metal glared at Techno. 'You always mess things up Techno.'

Techno suddenly felt her eyes water. 'If you don't want me here, I won't be here!' She stormed out of her room and down the stairs. The front door closed with a slam.

Scene stared at everyone, not making a sound.

Idol sighed. 'I can't believe it. Come on Scene, let's go back to bed.'

Scene shook her head. 'I don't want to go back to sleep.'

Idol turned to the remaining workers and sighed again.

'I'll take her downstairs.' Intern 2 finally piped up, holding out his hand for Scene to take. 'Come on Scene, let's have a hot chocolate.'

Scene smiled and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled downstairs.

/

Intern 2 suddenly stopped and called Hip-Hop. 'Could I borrow a few of your movies?'

Hip-Hop nodded. 'I'll bring them down!'

Intern 2 turned on the lamps in the living area and set Scene down on the sofa. 'I'll be one moment.' Scene nodded and let her head rest on a pillow.

Intern 2 made Scene a hot chocolate and even put in a marshmallow to make her feel better. 'I hope this helps.'

Hip-Hop made his way to the living room with several Studio Ghibli movies in his arms. 'I was thinking we could watch Totoro together?'

Scene suddenly smiled and turned to Hip-Hop. 'You have My Neighbour Totoro?!'

'Of course?! I don't go anywhere without it!' Hip-Hop beamed.

/

Dubstep sat up, speechless. He tried to help, but he was still rather overcome with fear. He rubbed his eyes. Techno just stormed out of the house in the pyjamas. Shorts and a tank top. She could be attacked, robbed, anything. He needed to find her. Dubstep got up and got changed into shorts and a top, with his hoodie. _Let's hope she hasn't gone far_, he thought to himself.

He made his way down stairs and put on his sandals. Scene, Intern 2 and Hip-Hop were watching Totoro and laughing together.

'[I'll be back guys.]' He whispered.

/

Indie, Idol and Metal all sat down in Idol's room and were discussing what just happened.

'Metal, don't you think you were a bit harsh on Techno?' Idol frowned.

'What?! I thought you were on my side?' Metal shouted.

'I am! But did you have to make her storm off?'

'Can you two calm down?!' Indie shouted over them. 'We're the sensible adults here!'

Metal scoffed. 'Sensible adults. Why didn't we take control then?'

'We could have!' Idol sighed.

'Oh, now you sound like Techno!' Metal glared at her.

'Techno was right though! We could have turned it off, but we wanted to see what happened! Do you know what Metal?! Why didn't you turn it off? You are so clearly upset about it, so why didn't you stop it?!' Idol cried.

Metal didn't reply. He stood up and left. 'I'm going back to bed.' He mumbled before closing the door.

Idol sighed. 'He thinks he's always right.' She opened the balcony doors and rested on the balcony.

Indie came over and stood next to Idol. 'It's late.' He checked his watch. 'Three am. We are tired and angry at each other. Tomorrow will be fine.' He smiled at her.

'What if it isn't Indie? What if Techno doesn't come back, what if Metal and I fight more? What if we are all separated into groups? This was meant to be a family holiday!' Idol could feel a few tears fall down her cheek.

'Don't talk like that.' Indie put his arm around her and hugged her. 'I promise you. Tomorrow will be fine.'

/

Techno couldn't stop crying into her lap. She knew it was stupid, she could have chosen a nice movie and everyone would be friends. She had scared Scene, a person she wanted to look out for; she'd scared everyone, just because of a stupid mistake. She could hear the waves crashing into beach and she sighed.

/

Dubstep looked all around the beach and finally sat down to rest. _I've looked everywhere_, he thought. Then he remembered yesterday, where he and Techno had kissed. He smiled and began the jog up to the rocks.

/

Intern 2 saw Scene smiling and laughing again, which made him smile but his heart beat faster.

'Hey, Scene?' He smiled.

'Yeah?' She turned to him and grinned. He came closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'What was that for?'

'For being you.' He kissed her again and took her hand.

'Hey, you two! You're missing the movie!'

/

Metal looked at the picture of Rayna and Tina on his bedside table.

'I hope you're having a nice time without me. It's nice here but I've shouted out at someone by accident.' He smiled, but suddenly stopped. 'Why am I talking to myself?' He put his head on the pillow face down. It's late, just get some sleep, he though to himself before going back to sleep.

/

Dubstep climbed the rocks and finally found Techno sitting down, staring at the sea.

'[Techno?]' He said quietly.

'Huh?' She jumped slightly at her name being called. 'Dubstep?'

'[Here, you might be cold.]' He pulled off his hoodie and placed it on her shoulders.

'I'm ok.' She smiled softly.

'[Are you sure?]' He put his arm around her and she rested on his shoulder.

'I can't believe what I did. I was being selfish and stupid.' She welled up again.

'[No, you were following my orders. I told you to choose a DVD, it's my fault.]'

'Don't be stupid. I was being selfish.'

'[Well, everyone has calmed down now.]'

'Really?' She sighed. 'I don't feel like going in.'

'[Well, neither do I. Should we stay here?]'

'Can we?' She asked. Dubstep nodded and looked out into the ocean.

'[Everyone's fine.]' He repeated. '[Just fine.]'

**((Woah, 10th chapter already. Can't wait to see the ending chapter, which could be like 30? Could I write 40k+ words? Hm, we'll see. I don't feel like giving up on this one. Then I might finish off "Opposites don't Attract". Well, it's only 8 pm here, so maybe one more chapter before bed? Maybe. Hey, drama in this chapter, crazy right? Hahahha~ It's only day three! I had planned drama on like day 4 the next week but hey, when it calls, it calls. Seeya around kiddos. Ciao~))**


	11. Surfing and Seaweed

The sun's rays flooded through Idol's windows which made her throw a pillow over her face. She sighed. _Come on, _she thought to herself, _time to get up_.

The whole house was quiet, no shouting, no laughing, nothing. Idol made her way downstairs and saw Hip-Hop, Scene and Intern 2 all asleep with a movie still on and the lights on. Idol smiled softly and made her way into the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

/

Indie was sitting in the dining room staring at the bright blue sky until Idol sat down across him.

'Morning Indie.' She said in a cheery tone.

'Morning Idol.' Indie replied, more serious.

'Did you sleep well?' She smiled.

He shrugged. 'Not really.'

Idol grinned. 'Make that the two of us.'

Indie drank from his kombucha mug. 'So what are we doing today?'

'Bonding.' Idol smiled.

Indie laughed.

/

Dubstep twirled Techno's hair through his fingers. It was getting brighter and warmer as the sun came up.

Techno yawned and stretched nearly hitting Dubstep in the face. 'Oh! Sorry!'

Dubstep laughed. '[It's fine! Did you sleep well?]'

'Better than my first attempt.' She nodded. 'Hey, when did we get here?' They were no longer on the rocks, but not far from the house.

'[I thought it would be safer.]' He smiled.

'Should we go in?' She said in a quieter tone.

'[I'm hungry, so I would love to go in!]' He laughed.

'I'll apologise then.' Techno sighed.

/

Metal rolled over and looked at his bedside clock. 10:30 am. _At least I got some sleep_, he though as he slowly got out of bed.

He stepped out of his room and listened out in the landing. He heard quiet snoring and muffled laughter, as he made his way downstairs.

He smiled for a moment upon viewing Hip-Hop, Scene and Intern 2 sleeping soundly. He saw Indie wave at him from the kitchen with Idol, but she looked away.

'Hey Indie.' He yawned as he entered the kitchen. Indie smiled at him and nodded. Idol took a sip of her coffee and didn't say anything.

Just as Metal was going to say something to Idol, the doorbell rang.

/

'[I don't have a key.]' Dubstep smiled.

'Neither do I.' She laughed.

/

Idol quickly stood up and left to open the door, which made Metal groan.

'Why is she being like this?' Metal sighed.

'Don't expect her to be all forgiving at first.' Indie shrugged.

/

Idol opened the door and smiled as she saw Techno and Dubstep unharmed. 'Jesus Christ, don't leave ever again!' Idol grinned as she hugged them tightly.

'I-I-Idol, you're crushing me!' Techno sputtered. 'Sorry, for storming off last night.'

Idol shook her head. 'We were tired and scared; we just needed some time to cool off.'

Techno smiled and hugged her back.

Dubstep made his way to the kitchen and accidently tripped over Hip-Hop getting there. Hip-Hop awoke with a fright. 'What?'

Dubstep smiled. '[Sorry!]'

Hip-Hop smiled back and got up. 'I think you apologised, so I guess its ok.'

Dubstep stood up and continued to make his way to the kitchen.

/

Metal was secretly glad that Techno and Dubstep came back, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Dubstep entered the kitchen and began looking for breakfast.

'Hey Dubstep.' Metal mumbled.

'[Morning Metal!]' Dubstep replied as he pulled out some cereal and poured it into a bowl. '[We're running out of milk by the way.]' Dubstep pointed to the fairly bare fridge.

'We might need to go shopping.' Metal sighed looking at the little food they had.

'How did it even get so bare?' Indie laughed.

'It wasn't exactly full when we got here.' Metal smiled.

Dubstep poured the last bit of milk in his cereal and made his way to the living room.

/

Techno let go of Idol and sighed. 'I'm gonna need to say a few words to everyone.'

Idol nodded. 'If it would make you feel better, go ahead.'

Techno nodded and stood in the centre of the living room. 'Guys? Can I have your attention?'

Metal and Indie stood in the doorway of the living room and stared at Techno.

Idol tapped Intern 2 and Scene awake. They slowly opened their eyes and smiled.

'Thanks.' Techno smiled. 'I just wanted to say sorry for last night. Don't leave me in charge of choosing DVDs next time yeah?'

Indie laughed and patted Techno on the back. 'Techno, don't worry.'

Techno smiled and went to sit back down next to Dubstep. He lightly elbowed her and smiled.

Indie took Techno's place in the centre of the room and clapped his hands. 'So, today. Should we do something as one big group?'

Scene rubbed her eyes and yawned before raising her hand.

Indie pointed at Scene. 'Yes, Scene?'

'I found some surf boards under a plastic cover outside, can we go surfing?' She beamed.

Indie looked around the room. 'Can anyone actually surf here?'

Everybody looked at each other and no-one said anything. Idol broke the silence. 'We could try?'

Indie clapped again. 'Surfing it is!'

/

After everyone got changed and waited downstairs for Techno to get Dubstep sun ready, they made their way to the beach with the surfboards.

They put up their umbrella and towels down, they laid down the surfboards.

'Wait, there are only 6 surfboards.' Indie pointed out.

'D and I can share.' Techno smiled. 'I'm pretty light.'

'That still means someone gets left out.' Indie frowned.

Hip-Hop put up his hand. 'I don't feel like surfing. But I'll look after the stuff, if you want!' He put his hands back into his zipped up hoodie's pockets.

Intern 2 put his hand on Hip-Hop's shoulder. 'Thanks Hip-Hop.' He smiled.

'Let's go then!' Idol grinned as she picked up the creamy coloured surfboard.

'Don't push me in Dubstep.' Techno smiled as Dubstep picked up a neon green surfboard.

Indie looked up a Metal who was staring at the floor. 'You're next.'

Metal looked at Indie. 'What?'

'Pick up a surfboard.' He smiled.

'Oh, ok.' He picked up a slivery board and joined the others in the water.

Intern 2 and Indie smiled at each other. 'Which one you going to choose Intern 2?'

'The white one.' He laughed.

'I'll choose the blue one then.' He rolled his eyes and picked it up.

/

Hip-Hop watched his co-workers attempt to surf but just fall off into the bright blue ocean.

He pulled out the fifth Harry Potter book and began reading. _How many times have I read this?,_ he though to himself, _well over 20 times, possibly, maybe be more._

/

Metal looked at all the workers laughing as Indie stood up on the board but quickly fell off. Techno and Dubstep slowly floated near him, but he sighed and dived off his board.

Techno heard the splash behind her and she turned around. 'Hey, Dubstep? Isn't this Metal's board?' She tapped Dubstep and pointed to the sliver board.

'[Yeah. Where did he go?]' Dubstep raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe he dived to see the sea life?' She shrugged.

/

Metal wasn't wearing goggles and the sea burnt his eyes slightly but he couldn't care less. There was loads of seaweed and coral below and he was intent in getting closer to them. The bright colours were blurred but still very beautiful, as Metal came closer as he was inspecting them. _If only Tina and Rayna were here_, he thought.

He could feel the slimy seaweed climb up his leg and he kicked it away, which only wrapped around his foot more. He tried to pull his foot out but it only tightened the seaweed.

/

Techno stared at Metal's board floating around in the water. 'Hey, I'm gonna get on Metal's board before it floats away.'

Dubstep nodded and pulled them closer to it.

'[Where do you think he's gone?]' Dubstep asked.

'Maybe to clear his head?' Techno shrugged.

/

Metal pulled and pulled his leg but it wasn't moving. He was quickly running out of air and he needed to get out. He looked up and saw Techno move onto his board and he had an idea. _No, you can do this alone Metal_, he thought, attempting pull his foot out more.

/

Techno looked around for Metal on the beach and began to get worried. 'He was like right here last time I saw him.' She said to herself.

Dubstep turned to her. '[Everyone is going back for some food, you coming?'

'Yeah, in a second.' She nodded.

/

_Come on, just a few more kicks_, he thought, _just a few more_. He felt his lungs scream for air and he began to seriously worry.

/

Techno was about to go back but she looked down into the water and saw Metal flailing around. Is he ok?, she though. Techno suddenly saw the large amounts of seaweed floating around at the bottom. She quickly dived in and swam around him.

Metal saw Techno and he shook his head. Techno rolled her eyes and swam closer.

Metal felt his eyes become heavy and slowly closed. _No, don't giv_-, he though before closing his eyes.

Techno saw Metal had stopped moving and she quickly swam closer to his foot wrapped in seaweed. She pushed other pieces out of the way and she began pulling the seaweed off his foot. _No use_, she thought as one rather stubborn piece of seaweed refused to come off. _I'm gonna have to bite it_, she shuddered at the thought, but ripped it off quickly.

/

'Where's Techno and Metal?' Idol pointed out as she gave out the sandwiches.

Dubstep looked back. Metal's board was still there but no Techno. '[She was there.]' He pointed at the floating board.

Indie looked around at everyone. 'Do you think-?' He stopped.

Dubstep looked at Indie then back at the sea. '[Don't say that.]'

/

Techno grabbed Metal and pulled him up to his board. She coughed and began pushing the surfboard up to the beach.

/

Dubstep smiled as he saw Metal and Techno reappear but let this smile fade as he saw Metal lying on the board, not moving.

Techno called for help to push Metal on the beach and everyone came over.

'Metal can you hear me?' Indie kneeled over Metal and checked his pulse. 'He's alive but barely.'

Suddenly Metal started coughing up water and Techno turned him on his side. Everyone remained silent.

Metal looked up and saw everyone's face, he couldn't have been happier to see them.

'How-?' He began.

'Techno saved you.' Idol smiled.

Metal turned to Techno who smiled at him. He didn't say anything at first and just lay there.

Techno looked up at everyone and shrugged. Hip-Hop put a towel under Metal's head and smiled.

'Can you give me some room guys?' Metal lightly laughed.

Indie nodded and everyone made their way back to their relaxing area. As Techno began to get up, Metal took her hand. 'Thanks Techno.' He smiled.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. 'You needed help. You got it.' She stood up and fell into the arms of Dubstep, who still looked rather worried.

Metal sighed. 'I guess I can't do everything on my own.'

**((HAHAHAH! I'm alive! I did actually start this chapter off yesterday but I got lazy and watched Homestuck VAs on YT. Sorry~ BUT EYAH, I want to thank MuffinPuppiesUnit****_e_**** on the Metal drowning bit! I probs got the drowning aftermath wrong, but I'm no lifeguard.  
****OH YEAH, PEEPS. ****I was thinking of writing a fanfic where every chapter is a different ship and I want to write EVERY SHIP, EVERYONE. But yeah, I think I might write them all romantically, maybe a few friendshippy, idk if you guys are down for that ! I'M THINKING ROMANTIC BUT *shrugs* I'll have to see. I might update later today! Ciao~~))**


	12. Sleeptalking and Sweethearts

Metal spend most of the trip on the towels and getting his head around what happened.

'Imagine if Techno hadn't of saved you.' Hip-Hop stared at everyone playing in the water.

'I'd be dead!' Metal laughed.

Hip-Hop laughed awkwardly. 'Yeah, I guess you would have!'

Metal wrapped his towel around his neck, to dry his hair. 'Why aren't you swimming with the rest?'

Hip-Hop shrugged. 'Not in the mood.'

'Dude, don't be like that, go on, I've got the stuff!' Metal grinned.

Hip-Hop suddenly looked away. 'Are you sure?'

Metal nodded. 'Go on!'

Hip-Hop smiled and stood up. He paused for a moment before unzipping his hoodie.

Scene came running up from the sea and smiled at the two. 'You coming in Hip-Hop?'

' Y-Yeah!' Hip-Hop smiled as he took off his hoodie.

'Come on then!' She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the beach. He threw his hoodie on the towels and ran down with her.

Metal lay down and closed his eyes.

/

'Come on Hip-Hop!' Intern 2 waved.

Hip-Hop didn't feel an ounce of fear or worry as he dived into the sea with the others. 'Woah! The sea feels great!'

'Well, yeah, it is a hot country!' Intern 2 smiled.

'You wanna play a game Hip-Hop?' Scene grinned.

'Like what?' Hip-Hop splashed around.

'Diving?' Scene asked.

Indie shook his head as he swam over to the group. 'Metal nearly died from diving. Can't risk it with anyone else.'

Intern 2 laughed. 'Good idea Indie!'

Suddenly, a shadow cast over the small group. 'PREPARE FOR DEATH! MWA HAHAHA!' Techno shouted while on Dubstep's shoulders.

'Wha-?' Intern 2 asked before a large amount of water splashed into the group's faces.

Idol suddenly popped up out of the water in front of Techno and splashed water back into her's.

'Not today, you two!' Idol smiled, diving back into the water.

'You!' Techno shouted, nearly falling off Dubstep's shoulders.

Indie, Scene, Intern 2 and Hip-Hop stood there in shock. Scene began to laugh and threw some water into the boys' faces.

Hip-Hop began to laugh and joined Scene. Indie and Intern 2 tried to swim away and hide but were stopped by Idol.

'Where do you two think you're going?' She smirked.

Indie and Intern 2 looked at each other and tried to swim back before Idol shoved a huge amount of water in their faces.

Everyone was throwing water at each other till they felt tired and went back to Metal.

'That was fun!' Scene beamed as she took Intern 2's hand. 'Let's do that again!'

Intern 2 looked at Hip-Hop. 'Well, worth it right?'

Hip-Hop nodded with a big grin on his face.

Indie sat down next to the snoring Metal. 'He nearly dies and he can still nap.'

Idol smiled. 'What would you do then?'

Indie shrugged. 'No idea.'

Idol laughed and waved at Techno and Dubstep. 'Come on!'

Dubstep was giving Techno a piggy back but he kept stumbling and bursting into laughter.

'Lordy, they are so slow!' Idol smiled.

'Hey, Scene?' Intern 2 tapped Scene.

'Yeah?' She smiled.

'You wanna go for a walk?'

'Sure, why not?!' She beamed.

The two waved to their friends and set off.

/

'What did you want Intern 2?' Scene smiled.

'You can just call me Melvin.' Intern 2 laughed.

'Right, yeah!'

'I just wanted to ask about the last time you went on holiday.'

'Oh! I went to the beach in Spain! I was with my parents too…' Scene suddenly slowed down and went silent.

'If it's uncomfortable to talk about it, we can stop!' He frowned.

'No, no, it's ok!' Scene forced a smile. 'I was a lot younger.'

'Do you ever miss your parents?' He asked. He suddenly hit his face with his hand. 'Sorry, of course, you would.'

Scene smiled and linked arms with Intern 2. 'Sometimes I miss them. But work usually fills time and Idol comes round a lot.'

'I guess we became your new family.' Intern 2 smiled.

'Yeah!' Scene giggled. 'Say, Intern 2, why did you want to know about my last holiday?'

'Well, went you fell asleep, I heard you talking to yourself, and you were talking about it.'

'Huh. I didn't know I talk in my sleep!'

Intern 2 smiled and stopped. 'You wanna watch the sun go down?'

'Only if you want to!' Scene beamed. Intern 2 nodded and sat on the warm sand.

'Hey, Scene, don't worry, yeah?'

'About what?' Scene sat next to him.

'About anything.' Intern 2 smiled, kissing her cheek.

Scene blushed and rested her head on Intern 2's shoulder.

**((I'M SO SORRY, HAAAHAHAHA, I owe you guys 300 words next chapter! OWOW SCENTERN2Y CHAPTER, i did enjoy writing it. But next chapter expect Hidol and stuff. HAHAHHAHA see ya guys laterz))**


End file.
